Shh! It's a Secret!
by Inkcrafter
Summary: This is a gift for Mrs. Bumblebee, cuz I felt awful for not updating our story 'beautiful yet deadly' for so long! Idea for this one-shot is hers! Jack sneeks out every night, but for what? It might surprise you! BreakdownXJackXKnockout Warning: Yaoi! Don't like? THEN DON'T READ!


_**This is a gift for Mrs. Bumblebee, cuz I felt guilty about not updating our story in so long. So enjoy M.B.B! I'm also super embarassed cuz I'm not use to writing stuff like this a lot! 0/0**_

He knew he shouldn't be doing it, he knew that if the 'bots found out, everything would go to hell. But he was only human, he had needs to fulfill, just like anyone else, and it just so happend that his needs were a little on strange side.

Jack wondered, to himself, what the 'bots would think now of him, Ratchet had once compaired him to Optimus. Jack couldn't see it, especially not now.

Jack sighed as he inspected himself in the mirror.

He wore a pair of fitting black jeans along with a simple, dark blue t-shirt with a jean jacket that was silver in color and a pair of sneakers.

The raven haired teen glanced at the clock, and cursed. If he didn't go now, he'd be late.

Jack thanked any higher being that his mom had the late shift at work and Arcee was at base, it made things much easier for him when things worked that way.

He left through the back door, locking it behind himself before taking off at a sprint in the direction of the scrap yard.

The raven haired teen couldn't believe he was in a romantic relationship with Knockout and Breakdown, it had happend in the oddest of ways too.

A few months before, he'd been cornered by Knockout, who was still nearly falling apart from the last confrontation, on the underground subway line.

He'd threatend that if Jack didn't fix his paint job, he'd go after Miko, Raf, and his mom.

The raven teen had quickly agreed (for the first time, glad that he knew how to do that).

After that first time (which involved him having to sneak out every nighht for a week and a half), K.O had decided to extend the threat.

The teen grudgingly agreed to come each night to wash and wav the 'con, if only to protect his family (though he was begining to wonder about his own safety as well, at the time).

Then a month later, K.O had decided to bring Breakdown, since Jack was apperantly much better then other humans at the job of washing, waxing and what other things needed to be done.

Strangely...Jack didn't mind conversing with the 'cons. He put up with the mild teasing, even returning the taunts now and then.

It soon evolved, from being enemies, to friends, to something...more.

Jack shook his head, snapping out of his memories as he turned into the scrap yard.

There sat the two 'cons in their alt modes, head lights illuminating the area.

"Hey there."

Jack grinned softly as he moved forward to run his hands over the hood of the red car.

"Hey yourself." He murmured in reply, grinning slightly as the car shuddered under the attention of his hands. He moved to Breakdown, giving his alt mode the same tender treatment.

Two holoforms fizzled to life in a burst of static.

Knockout's holoform was a man in his early to mid-twenties, with wild red, mid length hair that spiked in different directions, tiped in white. He was tan and had mischievous, purple eyes. He was tall and lithe, well muscled as well, but not overly. He simple jeans and a jacket that sat open to reveal his tones chest.

Breakdown's holoform was slightly older, looking to be around twenty-seven. He was dark tan and tall, with shagy black hair and a five o' clock shadow. His eyes were a dark brown. He wore dark wash jeans and a simple black shirt that showed how muscled he was.

"So, I'm guessing there's not going to be any washing today?" Jack asked, grinning crookedly. K.O smirked while Breakdown chuckled.

"No, definately not." The blue 'con replied, sliding behind the teen and siting on his alt mode, knee's gripping the teen's hips. Knockout made a sound of agreement as he pressed against Jack's front, tilting the onyx haired teens head up.

Knockout pressed his lips to Jack's, both of them enjoying how they melded together, while Breakdown smirked and leaned down to gently press his own lips to Jack's neck.

They only parted for air a few times, and the 'cons loved the sounds Jack made when Breakdown would nip or suck at the teen's neck.

"I-If you leave a-mmh! M-mark, Ar-Arcee will-ngh! N-notice..." Jack murmured, earning a chuckle from both 'cons.

Knockout's hands lightly stroked a hand over the thin muscle of Jacks abdominin before his hands slid grip the teen's hips to firmly massage just above the bone with his thumbs.

Jack gasped and Breakdown took the chance to tilt the teens head back and press their lips to eachother, tongue sliding in to roam his mouth. Knockout took his turn to bite lightly at the junction of Jack's neck and shoulder, tongue laguidly lapping at the mark.

Jack yelped slightly, flushing and pulling away from Breakdown to stare in embarassment at Knockout, who's hands had slid back to his aft. Jack scowled at the smug look on the 'cons face, but then was distracted when Breakdown (who had gone to his neck again), found his sweet spot.

The teens head tilted back and he gave a breathy gasp. Taking notice of this, Breakdown payed extra attention to the spot while Knockout's hands continued to stroke over his frame.

Jack was fairly embarassed at how he couldn't stop from making sounds as Breakdown continued to suck and bite at the sweet spot, but both Knockout and Breakdown loved the sounds their human made, and strived to earn more of the gasps and slight moans.

Jack gave a paticularly odd sound when Knockout leaned down and lifted his shirt, kissing the taught flesh of the teen's belly.

"I swear, you go any lower and I'll scratch your paint job." Jack warned as he tried to regain his breath and push Breakdown from the sweet spot (he was red as a beet from his inability to prevent the sounds when Breakdown was attending to the sweet spot.

K.O winced at the threat and moved away, only to smirk and attach himself to the other side of the teens neck while Breakdown continued to tease at the sofspot on the left side.

"Nnh!"

Knockout smirked widely, releshing in the sucsess of finding another soft spot. The 'cons had both learned (to their pleasure) that the onyx teen was very sensitive, and they both took advantage of this when they could.

They both enjoyed the soft flesh opposed to the usual stiff metal of other Cybertronians, as well as the strange yet delicious sounds humans made.

Breakdown scooted back, pulling Jack up to sit on the hood between his legs and Knockout moved forward, grinning as Jack's knee's gently gripped his hips.

Jack tilted his head back, staring at the star filled sky as Knockout and Breakdown continued to ravage his neck.

So what if the 'bots found out, or would think it wrong? It felt right to him. And if the 'bots found out?

Well, he'd deal with that.

_Later_.

_**And there it is!... And I'm re beet. But happy!  
I hope you liked it Mrs. Bumblebee, sorry if it's short!**_


End file.
